Remember That Place?
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Jane and Jester find a special place, away from everyone else. The castle will be looking for them though ... My first story for this show, please read and review


**I am writing this randomly and on the spur of the moment, so I don't know what is going to happen. Really, I don't.**

* * *

Sitting at the table, gathered for mid day meal. The good folk of the castle bustled with conversation, all sporting good spirits. Two specific members of the castle inhabitants though, had something in mind other than the conversation at hand.

The day goes on as usual. Dragon makes some smart remark about "the jingle boy" or "bell boy", Gunther toys with peoples heads and drives everyone mad, Smithy welds a few new swords for sir Ivan's amusement, and Rake and Pepper are happily at work in the kitchen and garden. Though, where are Jane and Jester? A valid question to be asked, considering nobody was able to find them yet after their meal. Might be a problem as well, also considering the fact that Jane had surprise training and was nowhere to be found.

"Come now" a hoarse whisper is heard through the echoing canyon of a cave that Dragon calls a home. Deep, deep, within the rocky rune filled walls of the dragons cave, wandered two young souls, looking for something. Maybe an escape from the every day life of castle living? or maybe a treasure that nobody else knows about. How about both?

"Jane, are you sure this part of Dragon's cave is safe? have you explored here yet?" a worried Jester asks the female warrior, who keeps prodding him on. "No, and no" comes the answer from Jane, making Jesters face turn to slight worry. "Don't worry, It'll be fine, now come on" Jane says grasping Jester by the hand and pulling him onward.

"*Sigh* Jane, I trust you, but I don't fully trust the cave, can we not turn back and find another place?" Jester asks again with worry "No Jester, we will find a place just up ahead, there should be a good spot not to far from here, there has to be" Jester's head dropped a little and he subsided "alright, but I should like to stop not too far ahead" Jane giggles slightly and rolls her eyes "fine, you fool" Jester smiled and said in his usual goofy tone "hence the name, the hat, and ..." Jane was confused as to why he stopped mid sentence "and what?" Jester looked mischievously at her "and ... THIS!" he forced her grip to release from his forearm and chased her around the cave, poking at her rib cage and under arms.

Jane ran around trying to avoid the fool on her tail, laughing and screaming all at once. Jester caught up with her though, and with one small jab, he had her on the ground, flopping about like a fish out of water, so helpless, for the first time, she was helpless, yet she didn't mind. Jester continued his tickle terror attack on Jane's rib cage, and out of all her laughter, she snorted "oh, bog weevils" Jane cursed.

"What Jane? Whats the matter?" Jester questioned worriedly. At this point Jane had gotten up and was was walking away with her back turned to him. Jester got up from his kneeling position and ran after her "whats wrong?" her prodded once more, catching up to her backside and looking over her shoulder "did I do something wrong?"

Jane looked back at him "no, no, It's not you, It's me" Jester looked oddly at her with an eyebrow raised in a foolish manner "yeah, like nobody has ever heard _that _one before" Jane's attitude softened a bit at the remark and she turned all the way around "no, I mean, ugh, I can't stand the way I laugh"

"What?" Jester questioned exasperatedly "I love the way you laugh, it's cute"

Had Jane have not been in a down mood she would have giggled at the compliment, but instead said "not when I snort it's not"

Jester took a few steps closer to her, closing the gap between the two, he put his right hand on her shoulder and held hers with his left. He then looked her right in the eyes and said "I love your laugh, snort or no snort, it's still the cutest sound there is" Jane smiled and whispered "thank you Jester"

The two looked into each others eyes, and allowed themselves to get lost, and after a few seconds Jester replied, mesmerized "not a problem Milady" Jane giggled, and Jester couldn't help but question "What?"

Jane smiled so wide Jester had to smile back, and she said "the way you call me 'Milady' yet nobody else"

Jester's smile became more sweet as he replied "nobody else is important enough"

Jane looked on, and slowly inched closer to Jester. Her smile had disappeared, yet was replaced with passion. Right then, a small pack that she had been carrying on her back slipped from its hold on her arms, and fell to what seemed like an abyss. Jane snapped quickly from her state and fell to grab the pack. Jester snapped as well, following Jane down and holding her so that she did not fall into the seeming abyss below. The two got up and Jane looked around.

"You've got to be more careful Jane" Jester said, once again being overcome with worry. "Well I'm sorry but I could not let this fall"

Jester looked oddly at her "Jane, Items are replaceable, you are not" Jane smiled at him sweetly, then continued looking around this unexplored area of a cave they once thought they knew off by heart.

This part of the caverns was beautiful, Lined with neon blue stone that swirled in beautiful, unknown patterns on the walls. Other than that, the cave was barren, black, with few tunnels, but many drops. There was a big open area, shaped of a circle of which they were standing in.

"This place looks good enough" Jane said. It was then that Jester took a good look around, not noticing that Jane had took her bundle and walked over to a black wall on the other side of the circle and sat down with the bundle, starting to take a few items out of it. Jester walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"this place is lovely, sure" Jester mused "but not as lovely as another sight I have seen" but before Jane could question he mused on "seen many times in fact. Since I was a young one. Since such a young age, since any age in fact, there is only one sight I have ever seen, of which is more beautiful than beauty itself. That is the one sight, I will never forget, and one I thank the heavens that I am blessed to see every day"

Jane looked at him bewildered "oh? and what sight might that be?" she questioned. Jester looked over and smiled. Jane was expecting a riddle to come out of the wise fool's quick mouth, but instead, he came out with the simplest answer "You" he merely stated.

Jane blushed slightly, then averted her gaze to the items she had taken out of the pack. The items were a small cotton blanket dyed blue, two canteens for water for a long journey, and a few snacks she had asked Pepper for before running off with Jester, to which Pepper was greatly confused. Though Jane hardly noticed the confusion on the palace cook's face.

Jane rolled out the blanket and crawled on top of it, then she lay down, and patted the ground beside her, inviting Jester to join her. Jester smiled and didn't hesitate to lay down by Jane's side.

"Jane..." Jester spoke softly.

"Yes?" Jane answered, looking in his direction.

"Do, you not think the others will be looking for us ?"

Jane perked up a little, but soon answered without a doubt "no, we'll be fine"

"Alright" Jester simply answered, having been reassured. he then moved a little bit closer to Jane, then closer, and slightly closer still. Jane noticed this and giggled, as she moved slightly closer to him. Jester shifted and squirmed uncomfortably due to Jane's closeness. Not that he didn't like it, rather that he loved it that was the problem.

Jester was so nervous "J-Jane" he managed to sputter. Jane giggled "Yes?, you fool" Jester sighed at the sound of her voice and the fact she was so near, he didn't want to spoil the moment, or their friendship.

"Well, umm, you see ... Oh, it's no use" He stuttered.

"What? what is it?" When jester failed to reply she lifted her head a bit and demanded "out with it fool"

*sigh* "Jane, I'm sorry, but I can't hide this any longer, and I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship"

Jane looked at him sympathetically and replied "Jester, nothing could ever ruin our friendship, you mean everything to me"

"As you do to me Jane. That, seems to be the problem"

"I, don't understand"

"Jane, you mean the world to me, ever since we were little you've been my best friend in the world. But I want to be more than that Jane .. The truth is ... I love you" Jester looked right into Jane's eyes, almost forming tears in his.

Jane looked on, slightly bemused. Then she smiled. Jester hoped the smile was good, and so it was. Jane jumped forward as best she could from her lying down position and wrapped her arms around Jester tightly. She nuzzled her head into Jester's collar bone, and though muffled, she knew Jester could hear her say "I love you too ... For so long I have been waiting to tell you that"

Jester slowly closed his eyes and held Jane tightly. Then he whispered into the back of her ear "So, have I Jane. So have I"

Jane brought her head back around to face Jester face to face like she never had before, but had wanted to so many times. She then leaned in closer and the two closed their eyes. They shared a marvelous kiss that cannot be described. When the two were done they looked each other in the eyes once more.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head back and go to sleep" Jester said drowsily, not really wanting to leave.

"Or maybe, we should stay here, and deal with whatever is coming to us back at the castle tomorrow" Jane said like a smart alik.

"Not the smartest plan, but I'm in no mood to argue" Jester smiled and they both lay down again. The two fell asleep, sound in each others arms.

Meanwhile all this was happening, Dragon had been told by Sir Theodore to find Jane. After searching the entire cave for her her discovered their footprints and the passage they had found. It was dragon sized too so he could go looking for her. Poking his head into the small room where they were Dragon's eyes grew wide at what he found, and then his expression grew soft "I guess Sir Rust Bucket can wait until tomorrow for Jane. I'll just tell him I couldn't find her... But ooooh is she going to hear of this in the morning! HAHA!" Dragon walked off laughing, and surprisingly not waking the two sleeping lovers, Who were going to have hell to pay for in the morning.

* * *

**So, it might not have been the best, but this is my first ever Jane and the Dragon fiction. So please be kind.**

**And I Ask For Reviews! please  
**


End file.
